Music
Chris the Stick Adventures uses music from other media, this is a complete list of songs used in every episode, short, and video relating to Chris the Stick Adventures. Original Compositions None Other media songs From artists: * Call on me - Erik Prydz (Series theme song 2014-2017) * Overtime - Cash Cash (Series theme song 2017- present) * Simple Plan - Untitled (The Wizard's Apprentice) * Living on a Prayer - Bon Jovi (Chris the Stick in the Big Game!) * Only You - Captain Jack (The Wizard's Apprentice) * Orange Lounge - MOBO MOGA (Happy Thanksgiving, Chris the Stick!) * BIZZARRE LOVE TRIANGLE - Jerry (Dinner for Two) * Seinfeld Theme (Dinner for Two) * Cabinet Man - Lemon Demon (Dinner for Two) * Air - DJ Simon (Turnabout Odyssey) * Libera me from Hell - Spontania (At War's End) * Fury of the Storm - Dragonforce (Dinner for Two) * Cartoon Heroes (Speedy Mix) - Barbie Young * Pre Hibernation - Pantera (TBA) * A - DJ Amuro (Series theme song for Season 2) * AAA (Renaissance) - DJ Amuro (At War's End) * FLORAL SHOPPE - 03 花の専門店 - MACINTOSH PLUS (Halloween Spooktacular) * Eigen huis en tuin klus-muziekje * HILTAP HIGHTS ZOEN CALSSIC SANIC GENARATORZ RIMEX - NicoCW (Dinner for Twosome) From other media: The Legend of Zelda Series * Inside a House - The Legend of Zelda: The Windwaker (House theme) * Groose's Theme - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (The Wizard's Apprentice) * Silent Guardians - The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors (Dinner for Two) * Inside a House - The Legend of Zelda : The Windwaker HD (Pilot REDUX) Super Mario Series * World 2 - Super Mario 3D Land (Character introduction theme) * Danger! - Mario & Luigi Bowser's Inside Story (The Wizard's Apprentice) * Overworld (Super Mario Bros.) - Super Mario All-Stars (Chris the Stick in the Big Game!) * Player Down (Super Mario Bros.) - Super Mario All-Stars (Chris the Stick in the Big Game!) * Goomba Village - Paper Mario (Happy Thanksgiving, Chris the Stick!) * Creative Excercise - Mario Paint (Dinner for Two) * Captain Toad Goes Forth! - Super Mario 3D World (Dinner for Two) * A Boss Approaches - Super Mario 3D World (Happy Thanksgiving, Chris the Stick!) * Title Screen - Super Mario 3D Land (Happy Thanksgiving, Chris the Stick!) * Staff Roll - Super Mario 64 (The Wizard's Apprentice) * Battle Won - Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door (The Wizard's Apprentice) * Overworld - New Super Mario Bros. U (Happy Thanksgiving, Chris the Stick!) * Race Start - Super Mario Kart (Happy Thanksgiving, Chris the Stick!) * Super Bell Subway - Mario Kart 8/ Deluxe (The Wizard's Apprentice) * The Road is Full of Dangers - Super Mario RPG (Dinner for Two) * Koopa Castle Emerges - Super Mario World (Happy Thanksgiving, Chris the Stick!) * Adventure Begins - Mario Party 1 (Dinner for Two) * Francis Battle - Super Paper Mario (Halloween Spooktacular) * Butterfly Catching - Super Paper Mario (Halloween Spooktacular) Crash Bandicoot Series * Madame Amberly School Yard - Crash Twinsanity (Merlin's School of Magic theme) * Classroom Chaos (Crash) - Crash Twinsanity (The Wizard's Apprentice) * Boiler Room Doom - Crash Twinsanity (The Wizard's Apprentice) Shantae Series * The Desolate Domain (Oubliette of Suffering) - Shantae and the Pirate's Curse (School of Magic escape) Undertale * Megalovania (Happy Thanksgiving, Chris the Stick!) * Unnecessary Tension (Happy Thanksgiving, Chris the Stick!) * Fallen Down * Enemy Approaching * It's Raining Somewhere Else (Dinner for Two) * NGAHHH!! (Happy Thanksgiving, Chris the Stick!) * sans. (Happy Thanksgiving, Chris the Stick!) * Temmie Village (Happy Thanksgiving, Chris the Stick!) * Nyeh heh heh! (Happy Thanksgiving, Chris the Stick Teaser Trailer) * Barrier (Halloween Spooktacular) * For the Fans (Halloween Spooktacular) Hot Wheels Series * Spooky Sprint - Hot Wheels Beat That (Chris the Stick in the Big Game!) Kirby Series * Green Greens - Kirby's Dreamland (Pilot) * Factory Inspection - Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (Halloween Spooktacular) * Tomorrow's Wind - Kirby Superstar Ultra (Halloween Spooktacular) * Green Greens - Kirby Superstar Ultra (Pilot REDUX) Pokemon Series * Night Festival - Pokemon Shuffle (Dinner for Two) * Victory! Trainer - Pokemon Red/Blue/Green/Yellow (Happy Thanksgiving, Chris the Stick!) * Encounter! Team Skull - Pokemon Sun/Moon (Halloween Spooktacular) A Bug's Life Videogame (Playstation) * Battle Arena (Happy Thanksgiving Chris the Stick!) Spongebob Squarepants Videogame Series * No Cheese! - The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Videogame Console (Dinner for Two) * Jellyfish Fields - Spongebob Squarepants Battle for Bikini Bottom Console (Happy Thanksgiving, Chris the Stick!) ''Spongebob Squarepants/Ren & Stimpy Production Music'' * Vergnügungspark (Dinner for Two) * A Day at the Sea (The Wizard's Apprentice) * Screw on the Loose (Dinner for Two * Wooden Bear (Book Diehards) * Tomfoolery (Book Diehards) * Sneak Up (Dinner for Two) Nintendo 3DS System * Theme Shop The Smurfs Videogame Series * The Kitchen of Danger - The Smurfs' Nightmare (Chris the Stick in the Big Game!) Tecmobowl * Tecmobowl NES Theme Song Cave Story * Mischievous Robot - Cave Story Original ( The Wizard's Apprentice) * Gestation - Cave Story Wii (The Wizard's Apprentice) Disney Parks * Splash Mountain cue - Disneyland Resort (The Wizard's Apprentice) Paperboy * Main Theme - Paperboy (NES) (The Wizard's Apprentice) Animal Crossing Series * Mr. Resetti - Animal Crossing (The Wizard's Apprentice) * My Place - Animal Crossing (Happy Thanksgiving, Chris the Stick!) Nintendo Wii System * Mii Channel Theme (The Wizard's Apprentice) * Wii Shop (The Wizard's Apprentice) Ratchet & Clank Series * Terror of Talos - Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal (Dinner for Two) * Secret Agent Clank - Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal (Dinner for Two) * Insomniac Museum - Ratchet & Clank : Up Your Arsenal (Series end card) Donkey Kong Series * World Map - Donkey Kong Country (The Wizard's Apprentice) Super Smash Bros. Series * Mother 3 Love Theme - Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Dinner for Two) Microsoft Windows Operating Systems * Tada! - Windows 98 OS (Dinner for Two) Katawa Shoujo Series * Red Velvet - Katawa Shoujo (Dinner for Two) Splatoon Series * Eight-Legged Advance - Splatoon (The Wizard's Apprentice) * Splattack! (Jam Session) - Splatoon (The Wizard's Apprentice) Sonic the Hedgehog Series * Cutscene 3 - Sonic Generations (Halloween Spooktacular) Namco Museum Series * Galaga Remix Final Boss - Namco Museum Remix/Megamix (Crusted Chains) Dragon Ball Series * World Championship (Battle Theme) - Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 (Chris the Stick in M.U.G.E.N Trailer) Tomodatchi Life Series * Mii News (Breaking News) - Tomodatchi Life (Halloween Spooktacular) Scott Pilgrim vs. The World Videogame * Subspace Highway (Halloween Spooktacular) Luigi's Mansion Series * Mission Results - Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Adventure Time Videogame Series * Party in the Clouds - Adventure Time: Hey Ice King, Why'd You Steal Our Garbage!! (Pilot REDUX) Mother Series * Apple Kid's Theme - Earthbound (Dinner for Twosome) Ace Attorney Series * Reminiscence: DL6 Case - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney * Cornered - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney